50 Sentences
by SavannahNicole
Summary: 50 Sentences about Ulquiorra and Orihime if her friends hadn't come.


**50 Ulquihime Sentences**

 **1\. Curtain**

She asked him why there wasn't a curtain on her window, and he reminded her that curtains keep out the sun, thus were unnecessary in Hueco Mundo.

 **2\. Prince**

Sometimes, she would tell him stories while she ate, usually involving white knight type princes wanting to save a princess, and it took everything in him not to roll his eyes at the absurdity of it all.

 **3\. Pirate**

Most of the stories she told him also included pirates with ridiculous names and unkempt beards, who kidnapped the princess for some nefarious reason.

 **4\. Catastrophe**

He soon realized that the woman had a fear of unrealistic catastrophes, such as alien and robot invasions, and he couldn't help but question if all humanys were this bizarre.

 **5\. Stars**

When Orihime asked why there were no stars in Hueco Mundo, he replied, "They would be a beacon of hope, and this wasteland has none."

 **6\. Bait**

He no longer felt the need to bait her about her friends, they hadn't come, and there was no point in it anymore.

 **7\. Smile**

Every now and then, he walk into her room, and she would smile up at him in genuine happiness, and he figured it was because she finally had someone to talk to.

 **8\. Spoon**

Ulquiorra found himself so distracted by the orange haired woman that he brought her chopsticks to eat her soup, and was caught off guard when she asked for a spoon.

 **9\. Annoy**

She was certain her constant chattering annoyed him, but she was happy that he seemed content to let her ramble.

 **10\. Holiday**

She couldn't believe that he didn't know anything about holiday traditions, and decided she would tell him all about them- starting with Christmas trees.

 **11\. Spark**

She knew she felt a spark when he was around, but where did that leave her feelings for Kurosaki-kun?

 **12\. Mistake**

It only took Ulquiorra a week to know that bringing her to Hueco Mundo was going to be his greatest mistake.

 **13\. Safe**

After only a month, he knew he would do anything to keep her safe from the darkness of Hueco Mundo.

 **14\. Insult**

At first he would insult her friends in an attempt to get inside her head, but then he insulted her friends for giving up on her so easily.

 **15\. Win**

If her friends came, she would either leave with them or they would be killed, causing her pain, neither of which seemed like much of a win to him.

 **16\. Shock**

Not even he could hide the shock from his face the first time she leaned forward and kissed him.

 **17\. Tears**

Orihime use to cry because her friends hadn't come, but now her tears were out of fear of what would happen if they did.

 **18\. Tattoo**

She was so nervous the first time she saw him without his jacket, she asked him if his tattoo hurt.

 **19\. Blush**

He was under the impression that humans blush whenever they are embarrassed, but when she stood naked before him, he had no idea what she had to feel embarrassed about.

 **20\. Grumpy**

Some days when Ulquiorra was grumpier than usual, she would put her fingers in her mouth to make funny faces until he gave some semblance of a smile.

 **21\. Heal**

He had high speed regeneration, so she knew she would never need to heal his injuries, but she knew she could heal his heart.

 **22\. Sanity**

After 3 months without word from her friends, he was the only reason she was able to hold onto her sanity.

 **23\. Novel**

Weeks after their talk about the holidays, she was surprised when he gave her the Charles Dickens novel, A Christmas Carol.

 **24\. Test**

He knew Aizen was testing him by putting her in his care, and, after a while, he knew he had failed.

 **25\. Executive**

The executive order to kill the orange haired woman was one he knew he could never follow, and hoped it never came.

 **26\. Hour**

He realized he was doomed after he listened to her talk about the world of the living for an hour without once reminding her she no longer belonged there.

 **27\. Religion**

Even if he didn't have a religion, Orihime would continue to pray for him to find happiness.

 **28\. Morals**

She saw his gentleness during sex as a reason he did have morals, while he saw having sex with her at all as the reason he did not.

 **29\. Jacket**

His jacket reminded her of a pianist, so much that whenever she wore it, she pretended to play an imaginary piano.

 **30\. News**

She waited hopefully for even the tiniest news about her friends, but after 6 months, they still hadn't come, and part of her was glad.

 **31\. Brainwash**

The goal was to brainwash her into doing their bidding, not the other way around.

 **32\. Rebel**

In the beginning, if anyone would have told Ulquiorra he would rebel against Aizen for the woman in his care, he would have thought they were insane, now he's not so sure.

 **33\. Tragedy**

He didn't need a fortune teller to know they were destined for tragedy.

 **34\. Drown**

The first time she realized her friends weren't coming, she thought she would drown in her despair, but then he offered his hand, and Orihime knew she had been saved.

 **35\. Hostage**

Neither of them knew when it happened, but the fact is, she was no longer a hostage to him.

 **36\. Picture**

Occasionally she would cry to herself because she would never have any pictures of him.

 **37\. Prize**

To him, she was the prize in this war.

 **38\. Memory**

The memory of her skin against his was one Ulquiorra knew he would never forget.

 **39\. Eyebrow**

He once caught her tracing his eyebrow one night when she thought he was sleeping, and when asked why, she answered quietly, "I never want to forget any details."

 **40\. Justice**

He was certain justice demanded he fight the ones who left her in Hueco Mundo, or was it that justice demanded they fight him for bringing her there?

 **41\. Hell**

He was convinced that he was a demon who belonged in Hell, but when she was wrapped in his arms, he wished it weren't so.

 **42\. Squealing**

Whenever he touch a particularly sensitive spot, she would squeal with delight, and he would have to cover her mouth with his just to keep her quiet.

 **43\. Protect**

Orihime came here to protect her friends, but she knew, if the need ever arose, she would protect him, too.

 **44\. Food**

In an effort to lift her spirits, he offered to taste the food she had been able to cook in the kitchen, and to his own amazement, he was able to swallow the red bean paste-chocolate concoction.

 **45\. Belief**

She no longer held the belief of her friends coming, and somehow, she wasn't as disappointed as she thought she'd be.

 **46\. Soldier**

Ulquiorra knew he was just a solider in Aizen's grand army, but for her, he would find a way to end this war.

 **47\. Manipulate**

She wished, more than anything, that she could manipulate the events of how they met, so they would never have to pick sides.

 **48\. Nightgown**

When she told him she couldn't find her nightgown, he almost smiled as he told her she wouldn't need one.

 **49\. Magic**

Being with made him made Orihime realize the feelings she had for Ichigo felt nothing like the magic of being in love with Ulquiorra.

 **50\. Peace**

In the end, she was the one who brought peace to his heart.


End file.
